


seasons

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters as Seasons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean, Castiel, Benny, and Charlie as the seasons.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a cute little one-shot about Destiny as seasons based on [this post](https://ot3muse.tumblr.com/post/611619251892174848/imagine-the-members-of-your-poly-ship-as-various). Charlie isn't part of the poly ship, of course, but she fits perfectly as autumn and someone had to be in charge while the three of them slacked off ;)

Castiel’s time to shine always brings in the new year. He covers the end of one year and the beginning of another with harsh temperatures, crispy white snow that blankets entire vast spaces, and sometimes if he’s particularly prickly, thick sheets of ice. They’re long past the times of humans worshiping them and Castiel always seems just a little bit bitter about it at the start of winter. 

It’s Dean’s second-favorite time of year. He loves to watch Castiel work—the tense set of his muscles, the cool, relaxed expression on his face as he controls the bitter winds and storms of the season. He’s exceptionally beautiful like that and Dean will never tire of the view. 

On top of that, winter is easily the prettiest season to watch. The soft, fluffy snow that blankets the ground around the winter holidays is breathtaking, especially knowing that his chilly boyfriend is behind it all. The cold isn’t his favorite, and Castiel’s icy feet in bed never feel great, but everything else more than makes up for it.

Castiel’s cold, bitter winters melt effortlessly into Benny’s warm, rainy springs. The blankets of snow and ice give way to grass and flowers that sparkle with fat drops of morning dew. Even the storms are kinder—rain that’s meant to feed the earth it splatters onto, rain that leaves a pleasant, refreshing wet smell in the air. Trees sway in the gentle breezes and the humans return to their gardens, making their little plots of Earth as beautiful as possible. Benny oversees it all with a proud twinkle in his eyes, one that Dean and Castiel have never quite been able to grasp. Sure, they both love their seasons just as much, but Benny is so deeply connected to spring that it’s a little terrifying sometimes. 

Benny’s softer those few months he’s in charge. Kinder. Warmer. It soothes Castiel into his slumber while he waits for the next winter and, in turn, warms their little corner of the ethereal plane they all reside on. He’s usually reluctant to pass the reigns to Dean, but he often doesn’t have much of a choice.

Summer can go one of two ways, and it all depends on how well the humans have behaved. Dean’s been known to be particularly wrathful in years they’ve been full of contempt with regard to the Earth—sending fearsome hurricanes that tear entire cities to shreds, or tsunamis that drown whole islands. 

Whatever his mood, he quickly releases all of the built-up tension the minute he passes the reigns to Charlie for autumn, and it’s for an entirely selfish reason—he gets to spend the entirety of his break snuggled up on his memory foam mattress, Benny on one side and Cas on the other. Castiel’s chill balances Dean’s heat and Benny’s content to sling an arm over both of them as they settle in for the fall. 

With Benny’s warm, heavy arm lulling him into a deep sleep and Castiel’s head tucked under his chin, Dean sometimes wonders how he ever lets them go back to work. He won’t dwell on that right now, though. Right now, he’s satiated and comfortable and content to let all of autumn pass by just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/622772743892549632/seasons-a-destiny-ficlet-based-on-this-post)
> 
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
